


Captured

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Commish cache [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Comeplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Death Threats, Drugged Sex, Filming, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Painful Sex, Power Suppression, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Threats, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, it's a thin line, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Spider-Man and Deadpool are kidnapped by some fucked up men who plan to record them having sex to exploit them.Given the conditions, they don't have much of a choice.{{Another anonymous Tumblr comm}}





	Captured

Peter blinks back into consciousness, groaning softly from the throbbing in his head. He was pretty used to getting banged around these days, finding himself knocked unconscious was a regular problem. He was just glad it hadn’t led to his identity being exposed yet. This seemed like one of those times where his luck was with him. Though as he properly comes to, he realises that he’s not alone in his situation.

A familiar red and black figure lays sprawled in front of him. Peter slowly lifts his head, gaze trailing over Wade’s body. He looked okay; all things considered. Peter looks around the somewhat small room that they’ve been tossed in. The walls, floor and ceiling are all concrete, as about a four-meter square space. There’s a small amount of light filtering through a small vent in the back corner.

The door looks like reinforced metal, big and bulky. Peter could probably work at it and free them if he had the time. He sits up slowly, pushing himself up onto his hands and feet. He goes to move over to the door, keeping low and cautious. Only he’s stopped with the clatter of chains against concrete and metal.

He looks down at his left arm. The brace around his wrist is thick and now that his mind is aware of it, it’s heavy and bulky. The chain going from it passes through a reinforced bolt in the floor, the other end of the chain attached to Wade’s own wrist brace. Peter tugs and the chain slides through the loop. He grabs the brace with his free hand and tries to tug on it, knowing that with his strength he should be able to snap the brace and free himself. But his movements feel sluggish and he can’t get up the strength. Whatever drug was in his system was affecting his powers.

Wade suddenly lets out a loud groan, though it sounds a little more pained than Peter’s okay with. He shuffles forward cautiously and reaches out. His hand lightly comes to rest on Wade’s bicep, giving it a firm squeeze; “Wade?”

The merc lifts his head and looks over his shoulder. He slowly turns fully to sit up, looking around the room as Peter had. When he notices the chain around his wrist, he tugs on it as Peter had, it yanks his arm and he hisses as it drags him forward.

“Sorry,” Wade’s quick to say, dropping his hand again to release the tension in the chain.

“Don’t be. Are you okay?” He asks. Technically, Wade was more likely to be okay than Peter. And given the fact he doesn’t look like he’s been sliced open, he’s probably doing a lot better than Peter anyway.

“Well I’m chained to Spidey in a small room, it’s like someone saw my bucket list.” Wade snickers. Peter tugs on the chain, a little harder than needed as he glares up at Wade.

“That’s not funny,” He mumbles. Wade holds up his hands in defence, even though Peter knows he meant it to some degree.

“I’m fine, what about you?”

“I can’t use my strength,” Peter tells him as he gets his fingers under the brace around his wrist and tries pulling on it again. Wade watches for a moment as he struggles with the restraint before he reaches out and grabs Peter’s hand, pulling it away from the clasp.

“Don’t hurt yourself trying then.”

“We need to get out of here, Wade.” Peter hisses. Wade clicks his tongue and turns so that the chain isn’t wrapped around his body and pushes himself up onto his knees. He looks around again, hands coming to rest on his thighs and the movement catches Peter’s attention-

A weird shiver runs through Peter’s spine and he’s never thought about how big Wade’s hands are and how thick his thighs are and how good his body is…

Peter snaps out of his trance as his Spidey sense starts screaming at him. The realisation that something was very wrong settles into his bones. He feels warm and flustered all of a sudden, palms feeling as though they’re sweating as he tries to turn his gaze away from Wade, feeling heat crawl up his neck.

“What’s up Spidey?” Wade asks, obviously having noticed the switch in Peter’s behaviour. Peter shakes his head and waves him off.

“Nothing. We just have to get out of here.”

Suddenly, there’s a strange static noise and Peter jumps, his senses suddenly feeling like they’re on overdrive. Wade’s hand is on his shoulder instantly like he plans on throwing Peter behind him to shield him if need be. A light in the ceiling flickers on, and then the sound of some kind of mechanics working fills the space.

The left wall of the small room starts to move and no, it’s not a wall, it’s a dupe, and as it raises up, a window is revealed. In the room are a group of men, about five of them that Peter can see. The room they’re in is mostly dark, darker now than the room that he and Wade are in. Peter doesn’t recognise any of them from where he is, if he even knows any at all. If only he could remember what they’d been doing before they showed up here. Was he even with Deadpool when he was captured? He can’t think at all, especially not past the fogginess of his mind from whatever drugs are currently in his system.

“Say hello boys, you’re on camera.” One of the men’s voice comes through a speaker and Peter tenses up further. They’re being filmed. Oh God this was getting worse by the second. “The effects have probably already started to kick in, so we’ll get this show started.”

“What effects?” Wade asks, sounding like if he was able to, he’d bust through this chain and take matters into his own hands. Peter grits his teeth and drops his gaze again. He can feel the coil in his gut, can feel the heat spreading from his neck down to his chest. Some kind of drug to affect his arousal, it had to be.

“You’ll see soon enough.” The man continues, seeming to be the only one planning on speaking. Maybe he’s the one in charge. Good, at least Peter knows who he’s going to knock out first.

Peter notices Wade’s gaze fall to him again and he tries not to look deterred by what’s going on with his body. He swallows thickly and he’s unable to stop himself from squirming. He feels like he’s wearing too many clothes, can feel his cock filling out from the lust pumping through his veins and this was so bad.

“Shit,” he hisses.

“Webs?” Wade’s voice is ironically soothing to hear, and he lets out a shaky breath without intending to. “You okay?”

“No,” Peter manages to get out under his breath.

“You’re gonna want to listen to what I tell you,” The man starts again and Peter’s frustration with the situation only grows every time he hears his voice. “Spider-Man won’t survive what we have in store if you don’t.”

Wade visibly tenses beside him and Peter closes his eyes and curses again. He knows that there’s nothing Wade won’t do if it means making sure he lives. There’s no way Wade will sacrifice him. And it should be reassuring, but they probably know that, which is why the threat was even given.

“Why don’t you help your friend, Deadpool? He seems like he could use a hand, or two.” The man’s voice is sickening, with a tone of venom and smugness that makes Peter wish he had the strength to punch his way out of this.

Wade stares at Peter, he can see it from the corner of his eye as his thighs start to shake from where he’s sat on the floor. He’s never felt so helpless as his fingers dig into his own thigh on impulse to try staving off the want flooding his veins. Peter lets out a shaky breath that he hadn’t even known he was really holding, and the sound of it is enough of a giveaway. But the small whine that gets caught in his throat, as a result, is the nail in the coffin.

“Oh, God.” Wade’s voice sounds panicked. “No, no, I’m not doing that to you.”

“It will kill him.” The man reminds and Wade lets out the most pathetic noise Peter’s ever heard him make.

“Webs, I won’t do that to you,”

“W-Wade, I don’t really think we have a choice,” Peter whines, shifting more because now that the cats out of the bag, he needs to do something.

He’s so hard, cock pressing against his cup that it’s uncomfortable. He grips his front, without even thinking about it and he really wishes there wasn’t a barrier between his cock and his hand so that he could get some friction. Wade’s breath audibly catches in his throat and Peter whimpers. God, whatever he has in him is really strong and he’s responding to Wade like he’s dying for it. Maybe he is, he has no idea what’s in his system.

He lifts his gaze finally because he’s unable to stop himself now. He meets Wade’s gaze and even through the mask, he can tell how much Wade really doesn’t want to do this. Which speaks volumes for the kind of person he really is. Because Peter would have to be blind not to know what Wade’s been chasing after his affection basically since they met and yet he’s not even jumping on the idea to have sex with Peter because he’s not that type of person. And it honestly warms Peter’s heart a lot to know that Wade cares for him and respects him that much. Peter still squirms but he tries to keep Wade’s attention on his face, even though it’s covered as he reaches out and his fingers cautious touch the leather of Wade’s mask.

“It’s okay, I trust you.” Peter murmurs. Any other day and he would not want this, but he’s as good as dead if they don’t, and he’s sure the circumstances could actually be far worse. Wade swallows thickly and turns to face Peter completely, covering the youngers hand with his own, thumb rubbing into his skin as he gives his hand a light squeeze.

“We’re gonna get out of this.” He whispers, sitting completely still for a moment longer before he reaches up and lightly runs his hand down Peter’s body.

“Good, get him out of that suit.” The man’s voice comes through the speaker again and Peter had almost forgotten about their audience. The realisation that they’re still there has him shivering, and not in a good way.

Wade’s hands slide around Peter’s back and he thumbs at the lining between the top half and the pants of Peter’s suit. His fingers dip under the spandex, pushing down against his lower back. The contact is a lot hotter than Peter thinks it should be, Wade’s fingers feel like they burn into his flesh, even though it’s not skin on skin and he hisses, hips jolting forward from the contact. Whatever drug this was, it might kill him before the asshole in the other room do. Wade doesn’t let it deter him as he slides his hands lower and over the curve of Peter’s ass, and because of how tight the suit is, the pants go with them. The air is cold against Peter’s burning skin and it’s nice but also makes him want to seek out more heat. He finds himself shuffling closer to Wade’s body.

Wade’s hands finally take hold of the clothing properly and peel his pants down his thighs, right to his knees where he’s no longer able to drag them any further. Peter’s hand is instantly in his underwear, pulling the cup out and dropping it to the floor before he’s pulling his underwear down as well. Wade groans softly, his gaze cast down on Peter’s body.

“Really bad timing, but you’re gorgeous, baby boy.” Wade praises before his hand is coming away from his ass. Peter watches as he bites into the finger of his glove and after a little bit of struggling, is able to pull it off. Then his hand is coming to Peter’s cock.

Peter moans at the contact, at the relief of having Wade’s hand on him. Warm and firm, the ridges of his scars only making it feel even better. Peter’s arms are around Wade’s neck in an instant, his body pushing up into Wade’s further, their foreheads knocking together as Peter rolls his hips into Wade’s grip. Wade’s thumb swipes over the head of his cock, coming back wet with pre-come and it only makes Peter’s dick twitch harder.

“Strip Deadpool, completely.” The man’s voice seems to echo in the room around them. Wade tenses and Peter knows, God he knows how much Wade hates his body and the way he looks, and this isn’t fair on him.

“If he takes my mask off, he gets to keep his own on.” Wade tries to bargain, his voice wavering. Peter’s heart clenches and it’s hard for him to even think about how hard his dick is when Wade’s trying to protect as much of him as he can.

There are a few hushed murmurs from the room and Peter gives a small shake of his head.

“Wade,”

“It’s okay Webs, gotta keep you and your family safe.” Wade offers and Peter has the urge to kiss him, but he bites his lip instead.

“Fine, it’ll be less of a mess if he throws up in it.” And the snickers that follow that are sickening enough that Peter might actually throw up. Wade visibly shrinks in on himself, but he recovers just as quickly and reaches up for his mask. Peter watches his fingers shake as he pulls it off.

Peter drowns out the noise from the men, and he hopes that Wade can too. Though knowing his luck, the voices in his head are only trying to prove their words correct. Peter pulls off his own gloves and frames Wade’s face in his bare hands, thumbs rubbing into his skin. It wasn’t fair.

“C’mon, get me out of this.” And Wade’s covering up the hurt in his voice by trying to make light of the situation as he shimmies slightly. Peter humours him, for his own sanity and gives a small chuckle, even though it’s forced.

He peels the rest of Wade’s suit off, dragging out the process like he hopes something will interrupt and Wade will be saved from his own personal hell of being exposed. The brace around Wade’s wrist makes it impossible to remove the suit completely, but Wade just tears into the sleeve so it can come off. Wade helps him out of his own pants fully before he takes off Wade’s underwear. And the sight of Wade’s cock, thick and heavy, completely hard and curved up toward his stomach has Peter whining.

“You’re going to fuck each other, first like you are now, facing each other, we’ll tell you what to do nest when you’re at that point.”

“There’s no lube.” Wade’s voice still shakes, and Peter has never seen him as scared as he looks right now as he fumbles through his own discarded suit, the realisation his belt isn’t there setting in.

“Make it work.”

Wade lets out a deep breath and turns to Peter. He shifts himself out from under Peter’s thighs and pushes Peter back so that he’s sat down. Wade’s hand comes around his flush, leaking cock, giving him another few firm strokes. Peter’s fingers dig into Wade’s biceps, moaning softly as Wade continues to shift in front of him until he’s pushing into Peter’s space and Peter’s forced to shift so that Wade can crawl into his lap.

“Wade, wait,”

“Relax baby boy, I’ll be okay,” Wade assures and the realisation of what Wade means by that has Peter shaking more.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Peter mumbles even though his cock aches and is begging to be inside something or have something around it, anything. Wade shakes his head and a small smirk comes across his lips.

“I’ve had worse Spidey, and I’d rather it be me than you,” Wade states as he reaches back and takes hold of Peter’s cock.

“At least let me open you up,” Peter stresses but Wade shakes his head.

“It’s fine, I’ll be fine,” Wade promises as he spreads his thighs and presses the head of Peter’s cock to his rim.

Peter holds his breath as Wade starts to lower himself. And he’s so tight, he’s so hot and there’s nothing to have him slick and Peter can hear him gritting his teeth as he forces himself onto his cock. The moment the head pops inside, Wade’s making a strangled noise of obvious pain and Peter’s hands on reflex are grabbing Wade’s hips.

“Fuck Wade, just w-wait,” Peter mumbles, holding the merc still.

Wade’s thighs shake and he lets out a weak sound as he forces himself to hold still for just a second. His breathing evens out and he allows himself to slowly slide down onto Peter’s cock. Peter holds him close the moment he’s fully seated and they’re both shaking for different reasons and Peter hates how good it feels. Because Wade’s warm and tight and he feels perfect.

“Ride him,” And the voice is so harsh and taunting and if Peter could get out of these chains, if only he had his strength, they’d get it for what they’re forcing upon them.

Wade’s hands come to rest on Peter’s shoulders, and he starts to push himself up, way too fast and Peter’s instantly tightening his hold when Wade hisses in pain. Peter lets out a shaky breath and guides him as slowly as he can, up the length of his cock before he carefully pulls him back down into his lap.

“I’m sorry,” Peter mutters. Wade shakes his head and lets out a sickening laugh.

“Don’t be.” Wade groans softly. “It hurts, but fuck does it still feel good baby.”

Peter wishes he could disagree with that. But the more he moves Wade, the more desperately he wants it, his body sweating and worked up so much from the drug that he just wants to pound into Wade until he’s screaming. His body wants it, his heart and his head don’t.

The pace builds up eventually, Wade starts to take over and Peter’s unable to stop him with how perfect it feels. Wade’s thighs squeeze around Peter’s waist, one hand gripping Peter’s shoulder to keep himself balanced as he leans back on the other to get a better angle. Peter’s cock brushes his prostate and Wade’s hips jolt forward, hard and he cries out in pleasure. And the more Wade gets into it, the more he feels good the more Peter’s rational thought starts to slip away.

Before he knows it, he’s moving with Wade, hands gripping his hips tight to help guide his movements as he thrusts into the older, hard and fast. Wade bounces in his lap, his cock slapping against his own stomach as he moans and begs for more. It makes Peter’s head spin and he never thought he’d be here, and he hates to admit he’s loving this more than he should be.

“Look at him, fucking someone so ugly and enjoying it.” The voice is so sudden and how could Peter let himself get so caught up in Wade’s body that he forgot the situation they were in. They’re fucking to survive, and it makes him feel sick knowing that.

His eyes flutter open and his gut twists, his heart feeling like it’s been stabbed at the sight of Wade. He’s still moving, still fucking himself on Peter’s cock with the same desperation as before, but his head is turned to the side, away from the window and his eyes are screwed shut and he looks so miserable. Peter reaches out and grabs his chin, turning his head so that he’s looking at him. Peter grabs the bottom of his own mask and starts pulling it up.

“W-what are you doing?” Wade protests, reaching up to grab Peter’s wrist but he swats him away. He doesn’t pull his mask up any higher than his nose, even though he desperately wants Wade to be able to see his eyes so that he can see the honesty in them. He pulls Wade closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Wade’s torso.

“You’re not. Wade… you’re not ugly. You’re beautiful.” Peter whispers softly to him, something that the others won’t hear. Wade makes a pathetic noise and shakes his head.

“Don’t do that, baby boy. Don’t pity me.”

“I’m not.” Peter doesn’t mean to growl, but the whole time he’s known Wade, this has been what it was. People being disgusted in Wade’s appearance and making him feel even worse about it. Peter had had enough.

He cups Wade’s cheeks, pulling him in more and kisses him. It’s firm and rough, a little messy because they’re still rocking together but Peter kisses him with all the feelings, he can’t figure out properly, with all the lust that’s coursing through his blood. Wade clings to him desperately and makes another pathetic noise into the kiss, but he doesn’t at all fight it. He’s the one to deepen it, to seek out more and Peter and Peter gives himself over willingly. He wants Wade to know that he truly does mean it.

“Webs…” Wade whines when he pulls back, his hand dropping down to grip Peter’s ass almost painfully like he’s trying to pull Peter further and deeper and harder into his body.

“I mean it, Wade, you’re beautiful to me,” Peter whispers again. Wade presses his forehead against Peter’s own and lets out a shaky breath.

“Baby boy… fuck I’m getting close.”

Peter drops his hand to wrap his fingers around Wade’s cock, stroking him quickly. Wade makes a low noise, his hand coming away from Peter’s ass, his finger sliding into his mouth and he sucks on it. Peter watches him, gaze hazy as Wade coats the digit in saliva before he drops his hand again. The first press of the warm tip against Peter’s tight rim has him tensing up.

“Relax baby,” Wade whispers, even though his breathing is heavy and ragged, and he sounds like he’s going to come at any second.

“I-I’ve never…’ Peter trails off, squeezing his eyes shut because he feels embarrassed to admit it, even though maybe he shouldn’t. He’s only seventeen, and if Wade knew… he knows that Wade would never be able to look at himself with anything but even more disgust than he already does.

“I know baby, I can tell. It’s okay. I promise I won’t hurt you.” Wade assures as he circles his finger around Peter’s rim. Peter closes his eyes and focuses back on getting Wade off.

The moment Wade’s finger is slowly and carefully breeching his body, sliding into him, his drugged body craves more. Pressing down against Wade’s hand, Peter groans as he tries to force him deeper faster and harder. Wade keeps the pace slow though, pressing his face into Peter’s shoulder.

“Shit, you’re so tight, baby,” Wade mutters and it only serves to make Peter clench more and push himself down onto Wade’s finger harder.

“W-Wade,” Peter hiccups, feeling overwhelmed as his body starts to shake and he can feel his own orgasm building up.

“Shove him down, get him to come all over himself then cover him with your own come, make him even more of a gross mess.”

And Peter nearly snaps, he wants to fight back because this was wrong and what they’re saying about Wade is disgusting. But Wade’s hand comes to his cheek and snaps him out of it as he meets Wade’s gaze. Wade lays himself back, covering Peter’s hand with his own on his cock, stroking himself faster. Peter already misses the feeling of Wade’s finger inside him.

Peter leans over him, reaching his hand up to balance himself and it tugs on the chain which has Wade’s hand tugging awkwardly on his cock. Peter drops his hand back so that he’s not pulling on Wade’s arm again and goes to apologise only for Wade’s laugh to catch his attention.

“Sorry, awkward first times always get me.” Wade chuckles. Peter bites into his bottom lip but he can feel the threat of a smile, despite the situation. He holds himself up by pressing his hand into Wade’s chest and starts thrusting into Wade at a firm and steady pace.

It doesn’t take much from there before Wade’s head is rolling back and he’s crying out softly. His come spurts over his chest and stomach, coating both their fingers too as they stroke him through it. Peter pulls his hand away first and Wade continues to stroke himself idly as Peter moves back, pulling out. He jerks himself off hard and fast, and he was already worked up so much that it takes next to nothing for him to get over and despite the snide voices from the men coming through the speakers, Peter thinks Wade looks good the way he is now.

Peter leans over Wade and kisses him again, without even thinking about it. Wade looks a little surprised when he pulls back, but Peter doesn’t let it deter him as he runs his hands down Wade’s sides and take him in.

“Alright Wilson, your turn, turn him around so we can see him, hold him up and ruin him.”

Peter’s shoulders shake and he really does feel like he could be sick. This was so wrong on so many levels. Wade doesn’t move for a long time, but when he does, he looks like he has new found purpose. The window and the camera are at the same angle, and that leaves open the perfect opportunity. Peter swallows nervously and Wade gives him a soft smile as he leans into him.

“We might be able to get away with this,” He says as he takes Peter’s hips in his own and turns him to face the window like instructed. He pushes his hips up against Peter’s own and grinds into him, his cock sliding up over Peter’s cleft. “They won’t notice if you can play the part.”

“Pull him back against you more, spread his thighs open and lean back slightly with him.” And that positive spark on Wade’s body falls from him. Peter swallows and looks over his shoulder, reaching back to cup Wade’s cheek in his hand.

“It’s okay. I told you, I trust you, Wade.” Peter whispers as he starts moving himself to their wants. Wade’s hand is between their bodies before Peter can move back fully, and his finger slides easily back into Peter’s body. Peter grunts, eyes falling closed as Wade slowly fingers him.

“I’m not doing this without prepping you first.” Wade mumbles. “Not going to tear anything.”

Peter whimpers and bites his bottom lip again. It takes Wade a short while to get up the courage to finally work in a second finger. And it already feels like too much, feels like he shouldn’t try any further, they don’t have the proper prep and Peter’s never even teased himself or anything before. But the men are urging him to get onto it otherwise causing any damage to his hole will be the least of Wade’s problems.

Peter can tell that Wade hates every part of the process, even though he goes as slow as he humanly can. He moves Peter back against him like if he moves properly, Peter would fall apart. He holds him steady against his cock for a few moments like he expects everything to just stop before he has to do it. And then the heads pushing against Peter’s rim and Wade lets out a choked sounding apology as he pushes slowly forward.

It burns, it hurts and doesn’t feel good at all as Peter’s forced onto Wade’s thick cock. Peter cries out, nails digging into Wade’s skin wherever he can hold onto him. Tears burn at the corner of his eye and all he can hear is Wade’s voice, mumbling into his ear that he’s sorry, that he didn’t want this, that he doesn’t want to hurt him, that he hates this.

It feels like it takes hours, but finally, Peter’s sat fully on Wade’s cock, there’s no more to take but the stretch is more than Peter feels like he could or should take. And yet he’s taking it, being forced to sit there and adjust to the pain and it’s not Wade’s fault, but Wade’s making it out like it is. Peter’s finally able to reach back and grip Wade’s head, leaning his own back on Wade’s shoulder, turning his face to press his nose under Wade’s chin.

“P-please stop apologising.”

“I’m hurting you,” Wade says weakly and it makes Peter’s chest hurt even more because Wade doesn’t want this any more than he does.

“I know you would n-never do this to me, Wade. Not w-without these circumstances.” Peter hisses when he tries to shift to lessen the strain on his thighs. He has to keep telling himself it could be worse.

“I promise baby boy. The moment we’re out of here, these bastards are as good as dead.” Wade hisses, low in Peter’s ear and for once, Peter doesn’t feel like telling him that was wrong.

“Get moving Deadpool.” It’s the first time one of the other men have spoken up and Peter’s not sure why he hates that even more than if the other guy had just kept it up.

Wade’s arms move to wrap around Peter’s body, holding him tightly, thumbs rubbing into the skin of his exposed belly and over his still covered chest. He slowly pushes up into Peter, holding him steady as he slowly rocks his hips back. Peter grits his teeth, but after the initial sting of the movement, once Wade’s pushing back in just as slowly, Peter’s drugged up brain is able to find pleasure from it.

The pace is so agonisingly slow, even once Peter’s body starts to respond correctly, starts to beg for more and tries to move back against Wade’s own. Wade keeps him held steady and refuses to let him try moving.

The slide becomes easier, Wade’s cock starts to feel like it’s filling him in all the best ways and even Wade can’t keep his pace slow once it starts to feel good. They start moving together, rocking back and forth and it’s so much more intimate that Peter would have ever thought it could be. He keeps his face tucked under Wade’s chin, little sounds of pleasure escaping his parted lips on sighs and gasps as he meets Wade thrust for thrust. His hand come up to his body and he locks his fingers between Wade’s own against his belly and chest, holding onto him.

He tries to open his eyes so that he can look up at Wade. But with the pleasure coursing through his body it’s hard to keep his eyes open and with the way he has his head tipped into Wade’s body, he isn’t able to look at him properly anyway. He just presses harder against Wade, fingers tightening around Wade’s hands.

“Wade…” He whispers as he moves even faster against him, feeling his orgasm building up in his bones and in his gut.

Wade’s hold tightens for a moment before his hand trails down Peter’s body, lower, lower, still with Peter’s fingers tangled between his own. He wraps his fingers around Peter’s cock and Peter’s hand squeezes around his own. They find an even and steady pace, jerking him off in time with Wade’s shallow thrusts into Peter.

“I’ve got you baby boy,” Wade tips his own head so that he can press his lips to the side of Peter’s neck.

Peter’s breathing picks up, his body moving faster and more frantically against Wade’s own as he tries to chase his release. The drugs in his system are wearing off, his accelerated healing must be working it out of his system, or maybe he’s sweating it out. But either way, the pain is starting to catch up to him more even as his brain tells him that he just has to get off again and everything will be fine. He doubts it. Even if the drugs wear off, these men are clearly not done with them.

He can hear the first man’s voice, but it’s nothing but white noise in the background of his mind. All he can focus on is Wade, behind him, inside him, all around him and he really wishes things could have turned out differently between them, but he feels this weird sense of being closer to him now that they’ve been forced to do this. Maybe it’s fucked up, but under the throb of lust in his body, is the pounding of how he’s just glad it’s Wade with him. Regardless of Wade’s clear feelings toward him, he’s not sure that someone else would have handled this as well as Wade had.

“I’m close,” Peter mumbles softly, hoping that his voice is as quiet as he thinks it is, wanting that to only be for Wade. Wade’s fingers tighten around his cock, and he strokes him even faster, even harder.

Peter’s body feels like it’s burning, feels like it’s coiling too tight too fast and his legs are trying to push him up and away from the abuse of Wade’s cock ramming into his prostate, pushing him harder and rougher and his toes curl and his head falls back, muscles going tense and limbs feeling stiff as his mouth falls open.

Nothing comes out, his scream is silent, caught in his restricting lungs as come spurts all over his body, over his stomach and chest and coats him in it until it’s dripping back down his body. Wade’s fist moves slowly over him, working his cock through it until Peter’s body twitches against his own and he lets go. Peter slumps back against him, and his body feels rubbed raw all over and sluggish and he keens softly and shakes his head.

“I-I can’t, t-too much, Wade…” Peter sobs softly. His body is oversensitive, and it hurts to still have Wade stretching him open and he wants it to stop, needs Wade to stop.

“I’m sorry baby boy,” Wade mumbles and he really sounds it, sounds like he’d rather be doing anything else right now, his hands lightly grip Peter’s hips and he slowly, carefully goes to pull him off.

“Come inside him, don’t even think about pulling out.” The man’s voice is like venom in Peter’s bloodstream and it makes him sob again. Wade’s hands move from Peter’s hips, wrapping tightly around his body again as he slowly rocks into Peter again.

And he’s back to muttering apologies to him as he tries to chase his release as quickly as possible. It luckily doesn’t take long, with how tight Peter is, with the warmth of his body around his cock clenching and twitching, like he’s trying to push Wade out of him. Wade bites into his own lip, eyes screwing shut as he grunts, and Peter feels the warmth of his come filling him.

Peter sobs again, but his cock gives an interested twitch at the feeling of being filled. It feels like it fills him to the point of no return like there’s no way he could fit any more in him, like it’s too much as it is.

“Look at him, getting off on something so disgusting inside him.” And Peter wants to snap his neck, it’s the only time he’s been so enraged by another person that he hasn’t felt guilt for thinking that. Peter’s fingers dig into Wade’s sides and he shakes his head.

“You’re not,” He tells him again, breath hitching with a hiccup as he tries to stop his crying. “You’re not.”

“It’s okay Spidey,” Wade whispers before he grabs Peter’s hips again and this time, they let him slowly lift Peter off his cock.

“Hold him open, push that filthy come from your body,” And it’s so vile and it makes Peter feel like he could throw up.

Wade’s fingers are so gentle on his body though and he can’t help but think if this situation was different, if it was just them and Wade was touching him so carefully, so lovingly, that he’d love this. Wade parts his ass cheeks and Peter doesn’t even have to clench, Wade’s come is already dripping from his twitching hole. But he does and his breath hitches as he feels the warmth of it gush from his body. Wade’s chin presses against Peter’s shoulder and he looks down Peter’s body and lets out a heavy breath, something that sounded bated like he’d been holding it for hours. Peter dares a glance down his own body and watches Wade’s come pooling from his body against the floor, his own come dripping from his skin to mix with it.

Wade turns his head and presses a soft kiss to the side of Peter’s neck. “I thought… maybe I’d torn something.”

Peter shakes his head. “It hurts, but it doesn’t sting.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“I know you’d never have done this to me, not by choice,” Peter mumbles, clenching again so more come drips from his body.

“Never,” Wade promises and Peter can’t help the small twitch to his lip.

The man’s voice comes through the speaker again, but Peter closes his eyes and tries to block it out, doesn’t want to hear what they want to do next-

When suddenly the sound of alarms is blaring through the building. Peter jolts in Wade’s grasp, legs instantly clamping shut to hide himself away like he would if May knocked on his door while he was jerking off. Wade’s arms wrap around him tighter, pulling close and folding him up against his chest like he’s also trying to shield Peter away. They hear cursing through the speaker, and there’s clear panic is the other room. Wade twists his body and shields Peter away from the window.

“We’re getting get of here, you’re gonna be okay,” Wade whispers, grabbing Peter discarded clothes and carefully pulling them onto Peter’s body. Peter just stares up at him with wide eyes. There’s a loud bang from the other room, not a gunshot, sounds like maybe someone’s kicked down the door and Peter tenses up.

Wade grabs the bottom of Peter’s mask and pulls it back down over his chin before he grabs his own pants and makes quick work to get them on. Peter’s never seen him move so fast, and he’s never seen someone get into leather as easily as Wade does.

“Is your strength back?” Wade asks, snapping Peter out of his trance and Peter had completely forgotten that he wasn’t able to use it, hell he felt helpless enough he forgot he should have been able to snap the chain binding them together.

He grabs the clasp around his wrist and snaps it off so easily he could scream. He grabs Wade’s restraint and does the same. The moment Wade’s got his mask back on, the rest of his suit intact, he’s grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling him to his feet. Peter hisses, but before he can really get his footing properly, Wade’s picking him up and holding him bridal style. Peter clings to him instantly and looks back into the next room.

The men have all been subdued, pinned back against the walls and consoles, struggling in their restraints. The wall to their side is cut open and Wade’s grip on Peter tightens like he expects it to be someone else here to hurt them. And Peter’s filled with nothing but relief to see Iron Man.

“What took you so long?” Wade hisses and Tony scoffs, clearly not at all knowing what had happened in the very room he’s now entering. And Peter’s not sure how Wade was able to get in contact with Tony but doesn’t care either.

“It’s not like this place was easy to find.” He seems to notice the state of Peter clinging to Wade and steps up to them. “You okay kid?”

“I’ll be fine,” Peter mumbles and he knows Wade’s tense against him. Peter just hopes Tony doesn’t look toward where they were restrained, the feeling of come still on his skin and inside his hole making him very aware that he doesn’t want Tony knowing what happened between them here.

Wade moves up to Tony and holds Peter out to him like he weighs nothing. “Hold him for a second,”

Tony looks a little stunned and confused even as he does wrap his arms around Peter. And Wade goes to step past them but Peter reaches out and catches his hand before he pulls away fully. “Wade-”

“Relax baby boy, I promised, remember?” Wade tells him and Peter swallows. He gives a nod and let’s go of Wade’s hand. Tony doesn’t seem to know what to do as he watches Wade move through the hole in the wall he’d created and goes into the next room. The men instantly start struggling more and screaming before Wade even starts to move.

He beats most of them, hard and aggressive before he snaps their necks, grabs whatever he can to slice their throats open or stab them in the head or chest. Tony tries to move, and Peter knows he’s going to stop him and presses his hand to Tony’s chest and looks up at him.

“Don’t.” He says which stops Tony completely before his head tilts down to him. Peter turns and looks back through the window to Wade. “Let him,”

Tony doesn’t ask, which Peter’s thankful for. Peter watches Wade kill them, and he feels nothing. He watches as Wade destroys everything in the room, erasing the evidence of what they’d done to them. Wade comes back into the room, blood covering his hands and still, Peter reaches for him. Wade pulls him back in against his chest and Peter rests his forehead against the side of Wade’s neck.

They don’t say anything and Tony’s the one to move first, clearly confused but knowing it’s not his place to ask. Wade follows him out of the room and Peter just clings to Wade and tells himself no matter what, Wade will make it okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to help me out :’)


End file.
